The present invention relates to saddle clamps, among whose uses is the provision of a seal between a muffler and a tailpipe.
It is typical for the tubular outlet of a muffler to be joined to a similarly shaped tailpipe by inserting one inside the other and clamping around the outer member to deform it into sealing relationship with the inner member. The deformation process requires a certain minimum amount of stress to be applied to the conduit members, of course, so the clamps must be strong enough to apply the stress without deforming themselves. On the other hand, obvious commercial considerations dictate that the clamp require a minimum of material and manufacturing complexity.
The typical clamp for this type of use is the saddle clamp, which includes a bight member with an arcuate portion and a saddle member with a complementary arcuate edge. The saddle member receives leg portions of the bight member, and the tailpipe and the muffler outlet are disposed between the two saddle-clamp parts. Nuts tighten the bight member against the saddle member to deform the tailpipe and muffler outlet into a sealing relationship, and it is at this point that inadequacies in poor designs come to light. Depending on a number of factors, the base of the saddle member may bow when the clamp is tightened, thereby preventing proper contact and effective sealing around part of the periphery of the pipe. The parallel faces also may bow, which will affect the arcuate shape of the sealing edge. It is also possible for the faces to part near their upper ends, further detracting from the sealing ability of the clamp. Thus, it is required of a proper design that the requisite structural strength be provided the saddle member, but ever-present economic considerations also dictate that the amount of material required be limited and that the design permit inexpensive manufacturing techniques.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to afford structural strength in a saddle member without requiring excessive material or complex manufacturing techniques.